


Open Door Policy

by Trashy_Bunny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Outsider, Short & Sweet, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Bunny/pseuds/Trashy_Bunny
Summary: The world was changing around him, slowly, but for the better. And with people like Alec and Magnus at the head of it all....Well. The Clave wouldn't know what hit them.





	Open Door Policy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my two WIPs but this idea hit me out of nowhere so I spent all my spare writing time on it instead.  
I hope you enjoy it, my lovelies!

"Excuse me, Mr. Lightwood? Can I speak with you?" 

Alec glanced up from the tablet in his lap, diverting his attention immediately from answering emails, to see one of the newest transfers standing in his doorway, her hands clasped nervously behind her back in a tense parade rest. Annalise Ashhallow been sent here directly out of the academy, a bright eyed Shadowhunter who wielded chakrams better than he'd ever seen someone do since Hodge Starkweather was around. He hadn't interacted with Ashhallow very much, she had only been at his Institute for three months after all, but she hadn't caused him any problems so far and seemed to get along well enough with the rest of her peers. Honestly, these days that's all he asked for. Insubordinates and internal conflicts did nothing but cause more paperwork. Something he had plenty enough of already, thank you.

"Lightwood-Bane." Alec corrected automatically before continuing. "Ashhallow. What can I help you with?" Alec locked his tablet and set it on his desk, straightening up from his slouched position. He'd been hunched over and staring at the screen for almost two hours, far too long if the painful twinge in his neck was anything to go by, and he was thankful for the interruption.

The blonde girl slipped into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her, which made Alec raise a curious brow. She sank into the chair opposite him, running a hand through her short hair. 

Ashhallow was clearly anxious, her leg bouncing and hands clenching her knees as she chewed her bottom lip. Alec frowned and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk and folding his hands in front of him with a pensive expression.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, already wondering if he needed to put someone on ichor duty. He had a zero tolerance policy for many things, any disrespectful comments regarding race, gender, or sexuality earning swift punishment ranging from being placed on weapon cleaning to being forcibly transferred. It was a policy he had to enforce more times than he cared to think about. The progress being made in the Shadowworld was slow going but it was progress nonetheless and Alec wasn't about to complain about that.

"Uh no. Well. Yes. I need...to tell you something." 

"You know this is a safe space, Ashhallow. Nothing leaves this room unless you want it too." 

She nodded but kept quiet, clearly trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say. Alec waited patiently, hoping the reason for her hesitation wasn't due to him.

He did his best to present as a firm but trustworthy leader and he often worried he came across too cold or unapproachable. Magnus had assured him otherwise but years of comments from his siblings about being emotionally unavailable and aloof had taken its toll. He knew he was good at his job, he'd been trained to do it from the day he was born and he was far from lacking in ambition, yet the worry remained. The last thing he wanted was to be like his mother in her days as Head.

"I wanted to inform you that I wish to go by James instead of Annalise." The words wooshed out of her in a single exhale, running together almost incomprehensibly in her rush to get them out.

Alec blinked. He processed the information for a moment, turning it over in his mind until it finally clicked. He gave the Shadowhunter an affirmative nod.

"Understood. I'll have Underhill update your file so that it appears correctly on all reports and patrol assignments going forward. Your preferred pronouns and gender?" Alec snagged his tablet from the desktop and began drafting a new email. Across from him, James sagged in his chair, relief and disbelief washing over his face.

"He/him and male, please. Uh...you, really...just like that?" He stammered over the words, thin brows pulling together. His knee had ceased it's jittering and Alec glanced up, pausing in his typing to meet James' eyes. 

"I'm sorry?"

He made a confused motion with his hand. "You're going to accept it just like that? You're not going to ask any questions? Or like, interrogate me?"

Alec frowned. "Why would I do that?" 

James blinked a few times, clearly unsure of how to answer. "Well, because everyone does. They want to know when and-and _ how _ and what it means. They want to know how long and why I didn't say anything sooner."

Alec set his tablet aside again, fixing James with a sincere stare. The young Shadowhunter met his gaze with uncertainty. "James, unless you share that information with me, it's none of my business. My job is to keep you safe and comfortable here in your work environment and offer support to you if you need it."

The boy nodded, still looking hesitant. Alec felt a pang of sadness in his chest. He remembered what it was like to be so unsure of what others might think, so afraid to tell people the truth out of fear of how they might react. He suspected James hadn't been met with much unconditional support, at least if his reaction to Alec's acceptance was anything to go by.

Alec resumed typing out his email to Underhill and sent it off before resting the tablet in his lap. "Is there anything else I can do for you to make this easier?"

James chewed his lip again. "Actually, yes. I also wanted to request that I be given clearance to receive medical assistance from mundanes."

Alec pursed his lips, drumming his fingers on his thigh. "That would require an official submitted form to the Clave."

James flinched, his knuckles going white as he clasped his hands together. "There isn't another way?" 

Alec shook his head. "Not if you want the procedure to be performed by a mundane. However," Alec gave him a small smile. "if you are comfortable with me sharing your situation with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he can surely find a Downworlder to provide you with the medical assistance you need."

"You mean the High Warlock of Brooklyn as in Magnus Bane? Or should I say, Magnus _ Lightwood- _Bane?" James smiled knowingly as he asked, clearly teasing Alec for trying to be so professional.

Alec's smile widened against his own will at the mention of his relationship and he nodded. "One in the same. As you may know, he has a lot of connections due to his position and the Downworld is far more progressive than ours, what with not being held back by an organization like the Clave."

James smile dimmed, the uncertainty quickly returning.

"That's really kind of you. I don't have the money right now but maybe in year or so-" 

Alec held up a hand to stop him. "If the person Magnus sets you up with asks for payment, which they likely won't, Magnus and I will cover it." 

James eyes lit up, eager and hopeful even as he began to protest the suggestion."You two would really do that for me? But you barely know me and I can't, I can't take your money!"

Alec was shaking his head before he even finished talking. "It isn't taking if we offer it. And besides, Magnus will be glad to help. Trust me." 

Something in Alec's tone caught James' attention, an unsaid implication that he was tempted to ask about. He didn't want to pry however, so he refrained from inquiring further.

"If that's really the case, I'd be incredibly grateful, sir. I wouldn't have even asked for mundane treatment if I could avoid it but the infirmary and Shadowhunter medical care doesn't exactly lend itself to that kind of surgery."

"I understand. I can give you his number if you like?" James nodded wordlessly and Alec fished his phone from his inner jacket pocket, pulling up Magnus' contact. "Let me just tell him you'll be contacting him."

Alec was typing out a quick text when a knock sounded at his office door, causing him to look up. Before he could respond, the door cracked open and Magnus stepped inside, twitching his fingers with a lazy flick of magic to make it shut behind him. He smiled at Alec before stopping in his tracks, catching sight of James.

"Oh. My apologies for interrupting. I'll come back when you're finished, darling." He offered an apologetic nod in James' direction and spun gracefully back around toward the door.

"Actually, I was just about to text you. I wanted to talk to you about something." Alec said, causing Magnus to yet again spin around.

He quirked a brow, glancing between the two Shadowhunters. "Oh?"

"Magnus, this is James Ashhallow." Alec motioned toward the young man, who stood from his chair, stumbling slightly as he held his hand out to Magnus.

"H-Hi."

Magnus gave him a charming smile. "James, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you know but for the sake of courtesy, I'll introduce myself anyway." He returned James' handshake with a firm grip and an amused glance in Alec's direction. "Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

James opened his mouth to respond but found no words, instead trying to focus on drawing his eyes away from the way Magnus' shirt stretched around his biceps and the necklaces that rested in the hollow of his throat, drawing attention to his smooth dark skin. When he realized he hadn't spoken nor let go of Magnus' hand yet, he jerked away, taking a step back as a blush creeped into his cheeks.

"Sorry. Uh. Nice to meet you too, sir."

Magnus definitely noticed the way James had looked him over but kindly said nothing, responding with a good natured attitude. "Please, call me Magnus. 'Sir' just makes me feel old."

Alec, who had circled his desk to make his way to Magnus' side, snorted and pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek in greeting. "Oh so it's not the fact that you're over 400 that makes you feel old?"

The warlock swatted his arm playfully, mock offense gracing his features. "Never address someone's age, Alexander. It's uncouth."

Alec exhaled a chuckle, shaking his head and turning back to James, who was currently trying to process the sight of his deadly serious boss being so open and relaxed. He had heard from a few fellow Shadowhunters who'd had the pleasure of attending the most talked about wedding of the Shadowworld that Alec was a different man around Magnus Bane but James would have never predicted it to this degree. His boss practically melted, all his features softening and leaving him looking younger as soon as his husband had entered the room.

James couldn't really blame him. Magnus was a sight to behold and it was clear the love between them was strong. A wistful feeling tugged on his heart.

"Magnus, James here is… " Alec trailed off, leaving the rest of it up to the young Shadowhunter, who cleared his throat and took a deep breath and exhaled, his pulse picking up with unavoidable nervousness. He had no reason to believe Magnus would react poorly but the nerves were still raw, as he had only come out to 3 people so far.

Alec was the only one who reacted positively.

"I'm...I'm trans. And Alec- Mr. Lightwood. Sorry. Mr. Lightwood-Bane. Uh, he has told me you might be able to find someone to help me get my hormones and gender confirmation surgery."

Magnus confusion gave way to a warm look, one he shared with Alec, a silent moment of communication passing between them. He turned back to James, eyes shining with pride. The warlock stepped forward and held his arms out.

"May I?"

James nodded and found himself enveloped in a friendly and gentle hug, surrounded by the rich and earthy smell of sandalwood.

"That's absolutely wonderful, James." Magnus pulled away, the smile still gracing his lips. "Thank you for telling me. As for finding someone to help you, I know just the woman." Magnus drifted over to Alec's desk and sank into one of the spare chairs, his husband following him and taking place in his own chair. James settled into the chair next to Magnus, still trying not to stare.

He had gotten glimpses of the warlock in passing over his few months here but seeing him up close and personal and hearing his smooth and lilting voice was an entirely different experience and James was having a hard time fighting the innocent crush that was quickly developing. 

"Her name is Evangeline and she's a fellow warlock and a good friend of mine. Now, I'll leave the questions about what you wish to have done up to her, patient confidentiality and all that." Magnus waved a ringed hand. "But I can assure you that she is a wonderful woman. She performed my surgery many, _ many _years ago and she has hands more skilled than any doctor I've ever met in my long life." 

James froze. Magnus continued talking as he tapped away at the bedazzled phone that had appeared in his hand. "I believe she is currently attending to something in the Spiral Labyrinth but she should return shortly. I'll give her your contact information and a vague rundown of the situation. She won't charge you, of course." 

James shot a bewildered glance at Alec, who had been quiet for some time. His boss was watching him with an amused quirk at the edges of his lips, fingers twisting his wedding ring around in relaxing motions.

Noticing the silence and odd atmosphere that had fallen over the room, Magnus looked up from his phone. He caught sight of his husband's crooked smile first and then James' curious eyes, which caused him to furrow his brows. 

"What? Did I miss something?"

"You...your surgery?" James asked, voice faltering. Magnus' face lit up in realization.

"Oh! Alexander didn't tell you?" Magnus looked between the young Shadowhunter and his husband, who shrugged. 

"It never feels like my place to say. I know you don't hide the fact but still." Alec shrugged again. Magnus gave him a fond look and reached across the desk to grab his hand, squeezing it. Alec returned the gesture.

"Thank you, darling. That means a lot to me."

Alec's eyes were soft, almost reverent as he gazed at Magnus and stroked his thumb back and forth over the top of his hand.

James watched them, feeling a bit like an intruder. An intimate moment passed between the married couple before Magnus pulled his hand away and returned his attention to James.

"I'm a transgender man, James. I had my top surgery in the mid 1800's and have been on hormones for about as long. The Downworld progressed a little quicker when it came to medical advancements than the mundane world and with warlock magic, I was lucky enough to be able to receive those things so early on. I admit, I don't broadcast the fact, however, it's not because I'm ashamed. I'm simply a private person by nature."

James mouth hung open as he looked over Magnus, awe taking over his expression. 

Magnus Lightwood-Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. Arguably one of the most powerful warlocks to ever exist. The man who invented the portal, for Angel's sake.

_ That _ man was like him. 

He glanced back over the strong slope of Magnus' shoulders, his dark facial hair, the defined line of his jaw and realized abruptly that everything he had ever wanted, everything he had dreamed of seeing when he looked in the mirror in the morning...all of it was _ actually _ possible. He had had his doubts, never wanted to get his hopes up when he existed in such a repressive society, but now those doubts were gone, disappearing with this new revelation.

James knew that whether or not he passed didn't make him any less of a man. But he wanted it, wanted the snarling pit in his stomach to be gone when he looked down at his chest, wanted to be able to get dressed without having to close his eyes when he peeled off his shirt. Despite all of it's help, James wanted to live a life without the indents of a binder in his skin. 

Before he had even realized it, tears were welling in his eyes. A hand rested over his and he blinked, trying to see through the sudden watery haze. 

Magnus had moved his chair closer, directly facing James now and watching him with kind brown eyes. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"You are never alone, darling. People like us, we have always existed, no matter how hard others tried to erase us from history. All the things you are feeling are _ valid _ things that have been felt before. By hundreds, thousands, literally millions of people. Myself included."

Alec had stood from his office chair and moved to stand behind his husband, a hand resting on his shoulder. James swallowed back a cry that threatened to choke him up, squeezing Magnus' hand as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I just… my parents disowned me. My best friend too. And being a Shadowhunter, I felt like I'd always be stuck. Stuck in this stupid body for the rest of my life and I used to think that my only chance, my only way of achieving happiness would be to get deruned so I could go live my life without the Clave trying to stop me." James grit his teeth, fighting back a sob. Magnus frowned.

"I know it's hard. I'm transgender, bisexual, man of color and a Downworlder to boot. There hasn't been a single thing I've done in my life that wasn't met with resistance. I'm not going to sugarcoat things for you. People are awful. But at the end of the day, the amount of people who persecute you will never compare to the amount of ones who support you."

James sniffled, Magnus' comforting words slowly quelling the tight ache in his chest. "That support has been pretty hard to find." He murmured, bitterness seeping into his tone.

"Well, darling, you have it now. And you will have it every day moving forward. I even know a few groups who meet weekly, some clubs and bars that might interest you, places where everyone will welcome you with open arms, Shadowhunter or not."

"My office is always open. And you're welcome to contact either of us anytime." Alec said, giving James a crooked smile. The young man huffed out a weak laugh, wiping at his eyes.

"Now I totally get why Simon says you two are 'such dads'." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Why I let Lewis come around still, I'll never know."

Magnus chuckled. "Just admit it's because you actually like him and move on, darling."

Alec grumbled something under his breath and James sniffled again. 

"Thank you, though, seriously. Both of you. This...this means a lot."

"Of course. Now, Evangeline should contact you sometime within the next two weeks. If she doesn't, let me know, she tends to get a bit forgetful in her old age."

"She's younger than you, Magnus. By almost 150 years." 

Magnus stood, giving Alec an indignant look as he handed over a slip of paper that had randomly appeared to James. "Alexander, what did I say about bringing up my age? Honestly, you're ruining my image." 

Alec snickered as James took Magnus' phone number and tucked it into his pocket.

"Oh trust me. If the way Ashhallow has been staring at you this whole time says anything, your image is far from ruined."

James flushed a deep red, eyes widening and darting between the other two men. Alec's hazel eyes were twinkling in amusement, something James never thought he'd see, and Magnus gave him a kind smile before turning a disapproving stare on his husband.

"Alexander, might I remind you of the incredible moment of gay panic _ you _ experienced upon meeting me for the first time?" 

Alec's cheeks turned a little pink, his smile turning to a pout. "That's not fair."

"It's plenty fair, darling. Nobody likes a hypocrite." Magnus teased.

Alec grunted, plucking his tablet back up and flopping into his office chair. "Whatever." He muttered childishly.

Before James could stop it, a laugh burst from his throat. Alec met his eyes, face suddenly schooled back into its usual stern expression.

"Something funny, Ashhallow?"

James pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting a grin. Off to the side, Magnus watched with a similar struggling expression.

"No, no. Nothing at all, sir." 

Magnus giggled. Alec ignored him.

"Good. You have patrol in 10 minutes, I suggest you get to your briefing." 

James nodded, still restraining a smile at his boss's clear effort to return to his normal stony demeanor. "Of course, sir." 

He headed toward the door, stopping only to murmur a thank you to Magnus and give the two of them one more grateful look before disappearing back into the hallway, the door falling shut behind him as he went. 

Magnus rolled his shoulders with a sigh, striding over to his husband and removing the tablet from his hands, setting it on the desk so he could take its place in Alec's lap, straddling him with a smirk. The Shadowhunter stared blankly at him.

"I was using that."

"I'm well aware. But surely you could spare a moment for your husband?" 

Alec's large hands slid up his thighs, stroking the strong muscles with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm. I don't know…" 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're not fooling anyone, Alexander. The secret's out. Ashhallow knows that you, my dear, are... just...a...big…" He danced his fingers along the front of Alec's gray button up, emphasizing each word. Alec arched a scarred brow, waiting.

"Softie." Magnus punctuated the final word with a boop to Alec's nose. Alec's face scrunched up, jerking back in surprise and Magnus laughed, throwing his head back and exposing his neck in delighted joy. Alec was unable to fight back a smile at the sight and he reached up to grab Magnus' lapels.

"Oh, I'll show you softie." He growled, before yanking Magnus closer, drawing a yelp from his husband as he crashed their lips together.

Outside the office, down the hallway in the ops center, James was lingering around his peers as they all waited for Jace to dole out patrol instructions. The man was flipping through a few pieces of paper, frowning.

"Alright, what do we got...newbies! Greystone, Coldmark, Noblewright, Ashhallow. Get over here." 

The four of them approached the golden haired man, lining up in front of him. Jace looked them over appraisingly. 

"I'm putting you all with a veteran Shadowhunter for this patrol because there's been an increase in Raum demon sightings. So, let's see...Aaron Greystone, specialty in dual wielding ...you're with Hightower." Jace gestured to a dark haired man off to his right and Greystone walked away to join him. 

"Matthew Coldmark, crossbows…" Jace clicked his tongue. "You go with Fairfox. And Grace Noblewright...I want you with Crossheart." 

The other two recruits went to join their counterparts and then Jace turned to James, flipping to the last page in his hand. 

"Annalise Ashhallow. Skilled in chakrams-"

"Actually, sir, I prefer to go by James now."

Jace head jerked up.

"Huh?"

James fidgeted under his confused gaze.

"I prefer to go by James. And would like to be addressed as he/him." 

A beat of silence passed and James was preparing himself to flee when Jace stuck his hand out, a crooked smile breaking across his face.

"James. Nice to re-meet you. Sorry for getting your name wrong the first time around."

James took the offered hand with a relieved smile. "It's no problem. Thank you."

Jace nodded. "You let me know if anyone gives you trouble, alright? Alec's not the only one who can assign ichor duty." He winked and, before James could sputter out a response, clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Now. We've got demons to hunt. Let's go kick some ass, man." He pulled his seraph blade from the sheath, flipping it in his hand with a grin.

James followed him out the door, face hurting from all the grinning he'd been doing in the past half hour.

The world was changing around him, slowly, but for the better. And with people like Alec and Magnus at the head of it all…

Well. The Clave wouldn't know what hit them.


End file.
